A technique exists to provide various service information corresponding to customer information on a display, in automatic transaction apparatuses such as automatic teller machines (ATM) installed in banking offices of financial institutions (such as banks and credit card companies) and convenience stores, in addition to performing automatic transactions with customers (users). Conventional technologies are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-102080 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-168805, for example.
However, the related art described above has the problem that providing information corresponding to the user is difficult in some cases. For example, the user may use an automatic transaction apparatus of a financial institution (another bank or credit card company) that is different from the bank in which the user has one's account, in a visiting place that is distant from the user's usual living sphere, such as the user's living place and the working place. When the user uses an ATM in the visiting place, there are cases where the user's customer information is not registered in the financial institution of the automatic transaction apparatus, and the ATM has difficulty in providing information corresponding to the user.